Roxanne's Moment
by Black-Rose01
Summary: What happened between Roxanne and Blackheart whilst they were waiting for Johnny? As he tries to break her she proves that there's one thing that not even Hell can destroy.


Rose: This was just an idea I got while watching the movie the other night.

Disclaimer: I own the plot.

I hate writing in 3rd person. So bare with me because this is the first time I've done this for about 2 years.

A little OOC.

* * *

The water-man had left not long ago and Roxanne had sought shelter in the old church, a lot of good it did when the roof was about ready to fall, feeling unsafe under it, and not liking it near Blackheart, she'd chosen to sit on one of the more sturdy pews. Near the centre was the securest but that particular pew happened to be at the front where the Demon was pacing and every so often he would take a little skip, in glee she presumed.

Roxanne shivered and stared over her shoulder, she didn't like it here, she felt like she was being watched, watched by something…Wrong. She snuck a small glance at Blackheart, he'd stopped and was staring out the door; she twisted in her seat…Was Johnny here?

The doors banged together a few times before falling silent, Blackheart grunted but did not resume his pacing. It sounded insane but Roxy felt much safer with Blackheart than with…Wallow was it? Blackheart needed her unharmed to ensure Johnny came; he wouldn't hurt her…Yet. But she couldn't be sure about the other guy; his leers were just too scary to endure. She started to chew on a hangnail, the church door banged once more making her jump and rip it off, she hissed quietly and sucked on the blood seeping out,

"Careful" Blackheart sneered approaching the pew "if anything were to happen to you, I'm sure to get the blame"

"It's just a hangnail" she murmured, from the corner of her eye she saw him crouch down beside her, elbows resting on his knees and supporting his chin with one hand,

"Whatever does he see in **you**?" she flinched "you're so pathetic, scared too easily, how pitiful" he stood back up, she assumed he'd go wander off somewhere but, suddenly, his arm shot out and grabbed her wrist, the skin hissed as it began to bake but he let go before any lasting damage was done, instead he took her chin and held it so that she was forced to stare into his eyes "stay there or the next time Lover-Boy sees you, you'll be jawless" she didn't try to test his threat and remained in the pose, he took a deep breath and breathed out over her,

She gulped and snapped her eyes shut, feeling herself plunge into water, only to feel arms wrap around her waist and for lips to be pressed softly against her own, she could feel the wind against her skin and smell flowers. Cracking her eyes open she was met with the face of a seventeen year old Johnny, they were on their hill, beside the tree where he'd carved their names,

'_Was it all a dream?' _she thought uneasily _'am I still seventeen?'_

She opened her eyes again to meet with a pair of ice blue ones…SHE WAS KISSING BLACKHEART!

She screamed and pulled back. Only to find herself back in the church, back on her pew, Blackheart chuckled "so that's it? That love of his is eternal…It's where he gets his strength from" he stepped towards her slowly and Roxanne began to scoot along the rough wood, when he picked up the pace she jumped to her feet, it did no good however as he slammed his hands either side of her head to pin her against the wall, she whimpered as he traced her face with his fingers "I wonder how he'd feel…If you ever betrayed him" he whispered tenderly, stroking a lock of her hair,

"You'll never find out" Roxanne felt a new strength burst through and she stood tall against the Demon "because it will never happen"

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" he grinned and she thought she could see fangs in the shadowed half of his face, causing her to recoil from him,

He ran a thumb over her lips "kiss me!" he ordered, Roxanne had to wait a few seconds for his words to sink in before she finally mustered up the courage to answer,

"No!" he snarled and gripped her chin, burning her,

"Kiss me" he repeated lowly, from his throat came an inhuman growl "now!" eyes burning with unshed tears she stretched her body and quickly pecked his frozen lips with her own "nice try" he goaded "but kiss me the same way you would Johnny"

"I can't do that" she argued "because I love him. But I have nothing but hate for you in my heart"

"I've seen you humans on the street corners, giving love away for money so don't tell me it's 'love'" he snarled, she shrank back,

"Why are you doing this? What's the point?"

"Watching human hearts break is so…Fulfilling, first yours and then Johnny's"

"You're sick!" she hissed, he opened his mouth to reply when a racket was heard from above and one of the planks supporting the roof fell to the floor behind him, Roxanne looked up and saw shapes moving in the shadows, Blackheart followed her gaze and smirked,

"You see them?"

"What is this place?"

"San Venganza. And those shadows are the souls of the people that once lived here"

"What happened?"

Blackheart turned his cold eyes back to her warm ones "my father happened. He promised them things he would never give, and it was just like you humans to believe him. They became greedy and began to turn on one another until finally only their souls remained, the 'Contract of San Venganza' will allow me to absorb them and use that power to take over this world"

"Why…How…Johnny won't let you! I won't let you! God won't let you!"

"God? What has he ever done for you? When has he ever been there?" the Demon reached forward and fingered the small diamond cross resting on Roxanne's throat "do you know why he never steps in?" he dropped his voice to a low whisper as he leaned into the young woman "**because he doesn't care**" he pulled away and threw his back in cruel laughter "he's given up on you and your race! There's too much sin even for Hell! Rape, murder, theft! The list goes on. He's turned his back on your kind!"

"You're wrong!" Roxanne tried to argue, she gasped as Blackheart tore the cross away from her "shouldn't that-"

"What? Burn me? Hurt me? I'm not like other demons. I've never fallen, so holy artefacts will never harm me" he dropped it to the ground and crushed it under his boot, when he pulled it away the cross was mangled and broken "where's your God now?" he laughed and roughly grabbed her hair to pulled her head back "what lovely hair. That'll be the first thing to burn when Johnny gets here" she tried to grab his hands to pull him off but his grip was too tight "now let me show you that 'love' is nothing but a myth!" he slammed her against the stone behind her and crushed his lips to hers, she screamed into his mouth, it felt dead and cold, unreal…She beat against his chest but despite his scrawny appearance he was strong, she refused to let her tears fall as his tongue, frozen and wet, slipped inside, as a last ditch effort she pulled her hand back and struck him across the face, he stumbled to the side, a bright red handprint now visible against the pale skin of his right cheek, he snarled and backhanded her, the force of it knocked her to the floor and she held her aching face with both hands as tears streamed down both cheeks, in-spite of her fear she clambered to her feet and glared at the young Demon, he tenderly touched the area she'd injured and it faded within seconds "child's play" he sniggered,

Pulling her hand away from her cheek Roxanne felt around the back of her left shoulder, there'd been a sharp pain as she'd fallen and feeling now she could tell there was glass stuck in there, a nearby basin of ancient holy water proved a useful mirror to assess the damage, her decision of whether or not to pull it out was made for her as Blackheart approached from behind and yanked it out with one swift tug "ah…That could have been lodged in something vital!" she shrieked, both in fear and anger, he merely tossed the shard away and touched the wound, in an instant it had vanished and felt as good as new,

"Like I said, **Roxanne**, if anything were to happen to you before Johnny gets here. I'd get the blame"

The two of them turned towards the entrance as the sound of a motorbike echoed around the silent town "Johnny…" Roxanne felt her heart swell, but Blackheart drew her attention,

"I had hoped you'd be more selfish, you could have been my Queen but it seems your heart is too strong, even for me" he grinned nastily "you better hope you never have a daughter with Johnny-boy, cause whatever happens I might just be back for her…"

"Wha-" before she could continue he grabbed the back of her neck and led her like a dog out to see Johnny Blaze for the final showdown.

* * *

Rose: This is going to lead into a sequel. This will remain a one-shot but the other part may not be up for a while.

Review please!


End file.
